Five Years
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Future Dean said him and Sam didn't speak for five years. Tag to 5x04


**Hey, guys. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm writing this because I'm wondering. Why** _ **did**_ **Sam say yes to Lucifer to that time? Obviously, Sammy didn't kill Lucifer. My take on why Sam said yes to Lucifer. Future Dean said that Sam and him didn't talk for for five years after Sam left, right? (I think he did. I'm gonna go rewatch the episode after this). This will be Sam's voicemails to Dean.**

* * *

 **Year 1:**

 _ **You have one new message**_

 _Hey, Dean. It's Sam. I know you're not picking up so you're probably on a hunt, right? Well, I could really use your help down here. It's, um, just something that I don't think I can handle alone. If you want in, I'm down at California. I'd love for you to come by and help, and we can just hang out afterwards. If, if you want we can even go to a bar and play a couple round of pool. How 'bout it, Dean? Um, I've got to go, but if you just wanna stop by…_

 _ **Click. Message Deleted**_

* * *

 **Year 2**

 _ **You have one new message**_

 _Hey, Dean. It's Sam. I guess you didn't want to get together for a hunt, yeah? You didn't show up last time. But you know. It's okay I guess._ _What? No, thanks. I don't want anything._ _Sorry, just room service. These people don't know anything about the "Do Not Disturb" sign, right, Dean? Um… so I've met someone today, Dean. Lucifer had been appearing to me in dreams. I… don't think that it's something bad right now but… you know how it is. I'm at Indiana, Dean, so if you wanna meet up. If you don't it's perfectly okay. I guess._

 _ **Click. Message deleted**_

* * *

 **Year 3**

 _ **You have one new message**_

 _Dean, look I don't have enough time. I guess it's just something that I can't really control. Lucifer's just… he's getting to me, Dean. And I'm scared. I need help. Dean, please. I'm at Minnesota. Please, Dean._

 _ **Click. Message Deleted**_

* * *

 **Year 4**

 _ **You have one new message**_

 _I'm starting to get angry, Dean, okay? First you say you want to meet up and then you just not show? You can't do that to me, Dean. I know how much you love to prank me and everything and I know how much the angels hate me, but to do that? To get my hopes up only to break me down. Dean, I really thought you were better. I guess you're just Heaven's Puppet now. Sending the angels wasn't smart, Dean. Choosing to just send angels; but you didn't say yes, did you? I bet you promised them you would but you didn't._

 _ **Click. Message Deleted**_

* * *

 **Year 5**

 _ **You have one new message**_

 _Dean, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough and now he's gotten to me. He's… I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to and now everything is crumbling apart. He's fighting I can feel him for control. I don't think I want that, Dean. I don't want to be used as a puppet but he gave me no choice. I know you're not listening. I know you're deleting my messages. I just wanna say that you're my brother, Dean. And no matter what I love you. And I'm begging you, Dean, to kill me. I'm already dead inside; Lucifer is just using my body parts. I need you to actually kill my body, physically and mentally. Dean I just…_

 _Is it Michael's vessel? Hello, Dean Winchester. This is Lucifer. I just want to ask you… how does it feel that you're little brother's dead? I'd suggest you say "yes" unless you want the world to end. But you won't, will you? Because Michael will die soon. Just like Mommy, Daddy, and Sammy. Goodbye, Dean Winchester. Come after me if you wish._

 **Click. Message Saved**

* * *

Sam never believed that he'd be in an empty void. When Lucifer took hold, Sam had been driven backwards, trapped in his own body and mind. He didn't realize how badly people being possessed had really gotten; and that was putting it lightly. Possessed people could've gotten their bodies back just by guzzling tons of salt and holy water, if they got control. But possessed people could also sleep for the most of their possession. Sam never got the luxury of sleep but he did get Lucifer's constant asking of his opinion.

Sam never answered. He was always too tired. Lucifer never picked at him; and eventually… over time… Sam began to leave. Chip by chip, bit by bit, Sam Winchester ceased to exist. Just an empty vessel filled by a man who refused to leave. Sam Winchester? Sam Winchester wasn't in Lucifer's head; he wasn't in control of his body. Sam Winchester just… didn't exist.

That's what killed Dean Winchester the most.

* * *

 **There. Done. Um, do you guys like it? I don't think it was very good but you know the things. Hopefully you guys like it. Review, favorite, or whatever you guys want to do. Write to you next chapter!**


End file.
